The Wolf, The Sword, and The Goth
by assantra
Summary: Sequel to The Way to a Fae's Stomach is Through His Heart. May become M later. Kenzi becomes fae and is destined to become Shifter Queen. She just has to complete a few quests according to the Prophecy. Of course there's a prophecy! Collect a few relics, reunite friends and lovers, overcome obstacles and all this while trying not to be killed by both sides of the fae. Easy right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Thanks to everyone for their patience. This is the sequel to The Way to a Fae's Stomach is Through His Heart. I may not update as regularly because of real life but I will do my best. Encouragement is...encouraged and appreciated. May become M later due to one particular scene I can't change. Bumpy ride with fluff and fang galore. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

**Counter-counter claim?**

Misha, at Kenzi's request wanders over to talk with Annie and Trick, so that Kenzi can speak to Bo, Dyson and Hale in relative privacy. Meanwhile Bo was not winning points with Kenzi as she only half-jokingly accuses Kenzi of making them worry for nothing. Dyson moves toward Misha and under his breath to avoid upsetting Bo or Kenzi demands, "What did you do to Kenzi? I know those aren't her clothes." Mikhail straightens at the accusing tone and says vehemently, "I saved her life."

"How?" Bo overhears and says accusingly, "By kidnapping her from our home?"

"My home." Kenzi responds firmly.

"What?" Bo says a little waspishly, obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"My home. You don't live there anymore. You live with Lauren now." Kenzi replies calmly.

"You can't throw me out of the house. It's my house!"

"Really what color bedspread is on your bed?"

"Red!"

"Wrong it's blue. I changed it three weeks ago."

"What color is the entry hall painted?"

"It's not, it's unfinished." Bo replied with a knowing smirk.

"Wrong again." Kenzi said without inflection, "Misha and I finished it…six weeks ago?" she said looking at the wolf for confirmation.

The wolf shook his head with a slight smirk on his face, "Seven weeks now little czarina." His deep voice gravelly with affection, he added. "No heavy lifting or construction projects for you little one." He says as he moves to stand next to her supportively. Dyson and Lauren were both studying the young goth by this time. Noting she was even more pale than normal and holding herself a bit stiffly.

"Yes and not that you're interested but we painted the entry hall sage green with dark wood trim." Kenzi added to Bo. "By the way we had to throw out your dirty clothes." Kenzi continued.

"What, why?!" Bo demanded.

"When they start growing penicillin and moving on their own, it's either throw them out or call in the National Guard." Kenzi deadpanned. "You haven't done laundry at the Clubhouse…hell you haven't visited the Clubhouse in over six months. So yeah your lease is up."

"Some friend you are." Bo sniped.

"Yeah, who called you Bo?" said Kenzi, a darker, sadder look in her eyes. A look that everyone, _but_ Bo seemed to see.

"What?" said Bo confused by the change of subject. "No one. They called Lauren."

Kenzi held out her hand, and said, "Your phone, Bo?"

"I don't have it." The succubus replied. Misha, Dyson, Kenzi, and Lauren all know that she's lying. The unmistakable sound of a vibrating phone buzzing in her coat pocket sounds. The sound of Hale clicking his phone closed behind them is also unmistakable.

Kenzi moves so fast she's a blur and picks Bo's pocket. Flipping the phone open the young goth says a little breathlessly, "Wow a lot of feels here, Boster."

She tosses the phone to Hale, he too flips it open and says, "Hm, yeesh, just in the past week 10 calls from Trick, 7 calls from me, just today; 5 from Dyson and wow, over 50 from lil momma."

"Succu-busted." Kenzi said in an odd undertone.

"How was I…" Bo began.

"That's the point. You're so busy trying to be human, you've stopped being a friend…MY friend."

"I claimed you!" Bo said defensively.

"Only verbally," Dyson said sharply, "It doesn't actually count. She's my human."

"Not anymore." Said Trick, "Initial claims only last for one season. It hasn't been renewed."

"Then I'll reclaim her." Bo and Dyson say in unison.

"_Ne!" _says Misha, "I have prior claim, if Kenzi accepts?" he says looking down at the faintly perspiring young woman with some concern.

"Why would she choose you over us?" Bo says with a nasty edge to her question.

"Because I _asked_." Misha says pointedly looking at the succubus and his fellow shifter. Dyson at least had the good grace to look uncomfortable Bo though was looking at Kenzi with a frown.

Kenzi looked up at Misha with a wan smile and said charmingly, "I haven't said yes yet."

"So what is he going to be? Your sugar daddy?" says Bo with blunt nastiness.

"No, just my daddy." Kenzi said with a slightly dreamy quality. Lauren moved closer with concern clearly written in her expression.

"What?" Bo said in a flabbergasted tone.

"I asked Kenzi to become my heir." Misha says plainly. Looking around at the group as if daring them to disagree with him.

"Fae can't have human heirs, "Dyson said in confusion.

"Guess it's good I'm not human anymore then huh?" Kenzi says bluntly. Looking at Dyson with a challenging gaze equal to Misha's.

The group gazed at the pair in shock, all save Annie.

Lauren finally speaks up, "Can I see your wound Kenzi?"

"What wound?" Bo says very annoyed.

"The one the dark fae gave me, when they killed me." Looking up at Misha she continued, "I did die, didn't I?"

Misha nods as he helps her lift the two shirts to expose her torso. "People don't die and walk into a pub…" Bo begins angrily and then her voice dies away…

The scar still bright red and angry, runs in a ragged line from under the rib cage below her left arm to just under her sternum.

"Little momma." Hale whispers in horror.

"Who are you to do this?" Trick says gazing at Kenzi and beginning to see the spark that makes a fae.

"Blood King," says Annie, "meet the Shifter King, first born of Ennoi."

**A/N P.S.-There will be Bo, Dyson, and Lauren bashing. Fair warning, but there will be a happy ending had by all. Eventually...maybe..I'm pretty sure?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who has read, viewed, reviewed and faved. I'm working on this as I go but real life is what it is so I may not be able to post as regularly as I did with the first story of the series, but I will do my best. Please don't forget to read, enjoy, and review!**

Little Faelings

Lauren was very carefully examining Kenzi's side while helping the younger woman maintain her dignity with Mikhail's help. Bo and Hale were both transfixed by the sight of the wound. The blond doctor said, "The rate of healing for such a grievous wound far exceeds what would be considered normal for any fae species I have ever encountered."

Kenzi giggled as Trick reluctantly angled closer to get a better look at Kenzi's side, "That's a first I'm better than a fae at something. What do you think of that Annie?"

The older woman smiled affectionately to the younger woman sitting on the stool and said, "Oh, Kenzi you were always better at some things than most fae. I think most of the people in this room can attest to that. Wouldn't you agree Misha?"

"Indeed, little mother." said the shifter as he watched the doctor closely.

In her fever addled brain new synapses seemed to start firing. Annie was the only one who ever called Mikhail, by the nickname Misha, she was the one he called little mother. His mother's name was Ennoi only slightly different from Annie.

Kenzi remembered the dream/memory of Ennoi and concentrated for a moment while thinking, "So does that mean I get to call you Grandma, when I give Misha my answer?"

The older fae woman burst out laughing. Everyone except Kenzi and Mikhail turned to stare at the older fae because of the odd outburst. Almost immediately Kenzi regretted the effort it took to send the message. Instantly she felt weaker and she could feel herself heating up from the fever. She still smiled though when a voice inside her head sent soothing tendrils out as it replied to her mental query, "That would depend on what your answer is cub."

Kenzi smiled weakly at the older fae woman seated across the room before saying

quietly to Mikhail, "I think it's time to go Misha, I don't feel so good…"

"Of course, czarina." He put his hand behind her back and instantly she placed a staying hand on his shoulder and said quietly. "Not this time Misha, I think we need a car." The shifter looked at her with increased concern.

"Are you sure you want to go back to the cave, czarina? Or shall we head to your clubhouse?"

"The clubhouse Misha I want to sleep in my own bed. "Kenzi said with a world weariness that showed the age beyond her years, "Don't get me wrong I love the cave but I just… "

"I understand little one. Now where have you parked your car?" said the wolf seriously as he smiled in concern at the newborn fae. Her brow wrinkled in thought Kenzi tried to remember where she had last left the junker that she and Bo had used for transportation.

"I don't remember, my brains all foggy." she said tiredly.

"Hey little momma?" said Hale gently as he very deliberately took his eyes off of what should have been a fatal wound for the younger woman. "If your guy here can drive a stick, he can borrow my car and I'll come by later on my way back to the cop shop and pick it up."

Kenzi nodded gratefully to her friend and introduced, "Hale this is Misha, Mikhail this is Hale one of my police officer friends. He's not all political so you can trust him."

"Very good little czarina, you will be all right while I pull the car to the door?" said the shifter with a heavy dose of suspicion as he stared at Bo who was carrying on a quiet argument with her girlfriend who she had pulled to the side as soon as she had finished examining Kenzi.

"I'll be fine, you'll only be gone a little while right?" she said affectionately. "Gran won't let anything happen to me, don't worry."

"Oh Gran is it?" he whispered, "You must let me watch you the first time you call her that. Truly, my cub, I must insist." he continued. Then chuckled at her absent-minded smile and nod, before the Siren and shifter walked out of the pub.

Dyson stepped forward and said to Kenzi in a surprisingly formal tone, "Can we talk privately?"

"Don't think so Wolfman." Kenzi replied, "One I don't think I can get off this stool, without falling. Two, considering the past several weeks I don't think you and I can be around each other without fighting like…dogs and dogs. Ok that sounded better in my head. Three, what could you possibly have to talk to me about that would be so important, all of a sudden?"

"Private…us…stuff." the wolf stuttered. Realizing he really didn't know how to start the conversation with the baby fae. A conversation that he really should have taken Hales advice about and had earlier. Actually he probably should have had it over a year ago with the young woman if he hadn't been such a coward.

"You know for a few thousand year old fae who supposedly used to be something of a diplomat, you really do need to work on your eloquence." the goth said a bit snarkily but with a smile that, while a little loopy, was gentle. Kenzi's cheeks had a bit of color to them that while attractive looked very strange on the usually very pale woman.

"Kenzi, I'd like permission to cou… date you." the wolf said.

"Ok never mind." Kenzi said a little shocked, "Nothing wrong with your eloquence. Timing is way out of whack, but your eloquence is just fine. What the heck are you talking about D?"

"I'd like…" he began again, only to be interrupted by Kenzi.

"Yeah I got that." she said a little angrily, "Why?" she said, "What I want to know is why now?" Kenzi slid off the bar stool and nearly went to her knees. She managed to brace herself between the bar stool and the bar as she continued, "Why now all of a sudden do you want to date me Dyson?"

"I've wanted to date you for a while…" began Dyson, not sensing the trap his words had created until he had managed to step into it with both feet.

"Oh, so you wanted to date me for a long time but something held you back until now." said Kenzi now so angry her voice had become very loud and strident despite Dyson's request for privacy. "Now, when the only things that have changed are the facts that I have now become a fae and a shifter. Yeah so I guess we know now why all of a sudden it's okay for you to date me."

Dyson reached forward to grab Kenzi's arm, her left arm and with a scream of rage and pain, Kenzi backhanded Dyson into one of the tables about fifteen feet from where she stood. Misha and Hale came in just as she started to slide to the ground and Mikhail was by her side before another heartbeat had passed.

He lifted her into his arms and turned back to the front door with the goth fae only to find Bo standing in his way. "Okay I don't know what you have done to Kenzi but that's not how she would act. She is obviously sick and needs medical attention which means we need to take her to Laurens lab."

"Wrong or have you forgotten how much she hates hospitals, Bo?" said Hale defensively.

"It doesn't matter did you see what she just did to Dyson, Kenzi would never…" Bo said.

"Actually it does matter, child." said Annie and there was a thread of anger in her voice that no on had ever heard before but that everyone listened to. "Did you just hear yourself? You said your _best friends _fear of hospitals didn't matter. In other words what she wants or needs doesn't matter just what you and your other friends want for her. Apparently Dyson now wants her to be his mate when she has been here the whole time waiting. You want her to go back to being your…what is the word…oh yes welcome mat. She will also most assuredly not become the good doctors experiment." she said.

Bo suddenly realized that the woman was stalking her and she turned to face her, "What's it to you, your just the cook?"

Suddenly even the non-fae in the room could detect a burning sensation along the edge of their skin and around their brain. "You think so do you, little succubus, just the cook?" The redhead smiled and her eyes were glowing blue and there was a hint of fang when she smiled, "I wonder what succubus tartar would taste like."

"I saw Kenzi's memories of you. At first she considered you her bestie but of late your neglect and non-feeling, his" she said indicating Dyson who was struggling to extricate himself from the kindling that used to be a table and four chairs, "treating her like a pariah. Not exactly winning you brownie points or influencing Kenzi in your favor. I have a strong suggestion for this group, and I recommend you take it. Do not interfere in this, you will only alienate her further. I suggest you consider what _is happening _and not what you want to happen."

Annie watched as Mikhail headed out the front door with his precious burden, "Annie what…" Trick said in confusion.

"That is up to Kenzi to tell." said the redhead as she moved toward the door, "When she has recovered. As it is I will be taking some personal time," she said with a bow never taking her eyes off the occupants of the room as she said, "Good night, all" Blue flames suddenly shot up from the floor and seemed to consume the cook. The three males in the room and the doctor, all had only one thing to say, "Oh Goddess."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories. Unfortunately real life being what it is I may be a little late with the next couple of chapters. However, I hope you will continue to read, enjoy and review.**

**Faeling a Little Overwhelmed Yet?**

Hale studied the group left behind in the tavern. Dyson looked pale and embarrassed at the same time. Bo as usual was looking incensed, with the good doctor standing by her side. Trick looked fearful for the first time that Hale could ever remember seeing. As usual it was Bo who broke the tense silence, "Who does she think she is? Telling us what Kenzi needs. We've known her longer than either of those two. I think we know better what she needs…"

"Bo." Trick said warningly.

"As usual the succubus ignored the older fae's warning tone and continued, "NO! They basically accused us of being bad friends. They even have Kenzi brainwashed into thinking we don't have her best interests…" Bo ranted.

"You don't! The whole thing about the clinic being the best place for her? Really! Or don't you remember her running away when she was infected with the Gorgon blood, because she was too scared to stay in the clinic?" Hale reiterated his previous argument. "You haven't even been to visit her in months, humans can change in a matter of hours. It's one of the things I love about them." The Siren doffed his fedora, wiping his damp forehead with a silk kerchief "Yet you still claim to know what's best for her? Better than she knows herself? How? Because she's human and your fae. Yeah well look who your with. Tell me doc does Bo know better than you what's best for you? Other than the sex part of course?"

"Hey!" Bo shouted. "Leave her out of this."

"Why she's with you, right? You claim you're still part of our little group, right?" said Hale, his tone heating up as he continued. "So that makes her part of our little group, one of us. Well doc, does she treat you differently because you're human?"

"What's between us is none of your business." Bo hissed as she tried to pull the blond doctor away.

Lauren stayed put on the bar stool however and studied the Siren for a moment and said, "She treats me like I'm human all the time because I am human Hale. She can't feed from me the same as a fae or I'll die. She's trying to be monogamous to me to try and have as normal a relationship as possible. Look at her though, really look Hale." She said indicating her lover and though her tone of voice hadn't changed, anger simmered in her eyes. "A succubus is not meant to be monogamous, Hale, not even with another fae. For one to be monogamous with a human?" She said her tone rising before she managed to pull in a long deep breath before continuing in the same lecturing tone.

"Imagine taking a sip of water, every time you get thirsty, just a sip. Never a deep satisfying gulp. Never taking as much as you want to drink, just a sip of water. Never anything but water. Not milk, not juice, not ale or beer, or whiskey, soda , coffee or tea. Just water, just a sip." She said in a clinical tone as she spoke Lauren pulled Bo closer.

"You're a detective Hale do you detect the changes in her. I do I see them everyday and she knew Kenzi would see them too. That's why she stayed away, Kenzi may be …may have been human but she was just as observant as any fae, maybe more so. Bo thinks I didn't know but _I am_ a doctor."

Hale had been studying the succubus as the doctor spoke, and Dyson and Trick were also gazing at the young succubus now. Sure enough while her hair was pulled back into her signature ponytail it did look less healthy. Her skin looked sallow and underneath the artfully done makeup she had dark circles under her dull eyes.

"Kenzi will notice, the only reason she didn't today was because of the fever." said Dyson thoughtfully.

"Enough about us," mumbled Bo, wrapping her own arms securely around Lauren. "What has you so freaked about Annie and what was she talking about the old guy being the 'Shifter King'?"

"This time old friend," said Trick to Dyson indicating a larger table, "I'll get the drink and you tell the tale." As he moved back behind the bar and grabbed several glasses and a rather large blue-green glass bottle and filled with an amber liquid. Then thinking more wisely and considerately, the keeper of the way station added a few bottles of water to the tray before coming around the bar headed in the direction of the table.

Setting the tray down on the table, "I imagine knowing the Ashe as I do my dear," he said to the doctor, "you will not be getting off duty anytime soon. I thought you might enjoy some cold water, however I do have some excellent coffee that Kenzi picked out herself I could make some fresh if you would like doctor?"

Unused to solicitous behavior from any fae, Lauren took a few seconds to reply, before answering, "No thank you Trick, but I do appreciate the offer." she said taking a bottle of water and waving it at him in gratitude. The Blood King smiled and said to the pair of fae police officers, "Same for the two of you," he said holding up the additional bottles of water. "Off duty or on, gentlemen?"

"Give us the hard stuff, Trick. I think we're gonna need it. I have a feeling its gonna be a really long night." Hale said rather thoughtfully staring around at the group at the table. Trick responded by handing out the rare alcohol he had decided on for the occasion, with a nod to their soon to be narrator, Trick seated himself with the others at the table.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"How is she, little mother?" said Mikhail quietly.

Ennoi walked into the living area of the clubhouse. She had been exploring the clubhouse on her way back to Misha. "Exhausted as you can imagine, my cub. The fight with the Morrigan's minions, dying, coming back, becoming a fae, and this fight with her friends. The child should practically be in a coma for the next several days."

"I don't know about that babushka," he said with an amused smirk. "The little czarina may just surprise you. She is full of fire and life and will be an excellent leader in the very near future." he concluded with a chuckle.

I agree, but we must see if she wants to accept the challenge. I for one will be only slightly disappointed if she doesn't take up the sword. Even without becoming the Queen…she will bring change to the Pack. Too long have they been stagnant under the Ashe and the Morrigan. She already has quite a diverse and numerous group of allies among the fae…and these acquired while being a human. Even the old hag is impressed with her," she said with a very unlady-like snort, "Cranky, but impressed. I imagine after she has calmed for a few decades or so, that we will find our Kenzi has another ally in the old crone."

Her son laughed heartily as he gave his mother a hug and said, "See I told you that she would surprise you. The Norn hasn't had an ally, let alone a friend in a few millenia at least."

"Yes, and high time she had a new one. Unfortunately our little shifter will also be making enemies of two of the more powerful fae in the area. They have the Regalia as you suspected, she will need to reacquire them from the Morrigan and the Ashe." Annie replied firmly.

"I think you'll find a few surprises there too little mother. Kenzi has a very surprising and varied past. Highly entertaining as well." Misha replied with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"If he is who he says he is Misha is the Shifter King and if Annie is who I…we think she is, she would be his mother. Ennoi….mother goddess of all shifters." said Dyson before taking a slow sip of the potent alcohol, feeling the burn as it flowed down his throat.

"Wait a minute, Annie the cook is a goddess, seriously?" Bo said incredulously.

"It's no unusual in most mythology for a god to masquerade as a normal human or animal." Lauren said before adding, "The Greek god Zeus, did it all the time. Usually to have sex with some hapless human female he had taken a fancy too. She sorry Ennoi was human, who turned fae, and then turned into a goddess." said the doctor thoughtfully, while turning the bottle of water in her hands.

"Which means if Kenzi does accept his offer of becoming his heir, things will come full circle." said Bo thoughtfully.

"Not exactly that easy." Hale said with a morose look on his face.

Dyson continued to explain, "She'll have to face the Challenge and she'll have to have the Regalia to do it."

"Ok what does what she's wearing have to do with anything?" Bo said bemusedly "and what Challenge?"

"The Crown Regalia of Shifters," said Dyson. "or the crown jewels, are a group of four items in this case, all four items are supposedly magical artifacts. Although it has been so long since anyone has had a chance to see them, no one really knows what kind of magic they have."

"The Sword of Sovereignty, is a sword obviously, supposedly owned by whoever the current ruler is, and if anyone who is not in the royal family tries to pick it up, the Sword will kill them. Then there is Ennoi's blood, it's actually a decorative cuff that supposedly makes you practically immortal." the wolf continued as took another sip of the liquor. Shoving the glass back Dyson leaned forward and continued, "the other two are a crown and a girdle."

"Before you ask, no its not like your human type of girdle," said Lauren finally relaxing slightly, mostly due to the fact that the succubus hadn't released her hand since Lauren and Hale had the conversation and the lady doctor had stood up for herself and Bo against the fae Siren. "As I recall the last two items, not too much is known about them because they haven't been seen in what…centuries?"

"Very good, doctor." the wolf gave her a nod and small smile of approval as he continued, "True they haven't been seen in some time. The last time they were all together was over a thousand years ago, when the young heir who had inherited them was preparing for the Challenge he was training away from his honor guard and was attacked by unknown assailants. He managed to fight them off despite being outnumbered and escaped but not before the girdle and the crown were stolen."

"It has often been suspected that the Morrigan and the Fae of that time were behind the attack and the theft." added Trick, "Of course since the victim in this case died …there was no proof. Sounds a little too familiar, doesn't it?"

"My father," said Hale cautiously, "said that he saw what could be the girdle in the Ash's treasury once. He was 'politely told to forget what he had seen...or else."

"We may see what Kenzi and her mentor think of that information if they will let us." Dyson said thoughtfully.

"Why is it so important that all of the Regalia be together?" asked Bo and repeated, "And what is the Challenge?"

"The heir to the Shifter royal house is chosen by blood, marriage, or choice, then they have to make the Challenge to become King or Queen of Shifters. They supposedly have to Challenge the current heir if there is one, as well as the chosen combatants of the royal houses of the light and dark fae. The fight is supposedly witnessed by three judges who are neither light nor dark fae nor shifter and their decision is final...like the Challenge."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bo said suspiciously.

"The Challenge, according to legend, is to the death." Dyson intoned.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed and I hope enjoyed. Please continue to read and enjoy and just a bit of an apology this is less dialogue and more description for half of this chapter. Kind of hard to be sneaky and have dialogue. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think!**

**Twist Of Faet**

**36 Hours Later: **Kenzi woke up to the sun streaming in her window. Looking around she realized that she was in her surprisingly clean room and that she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her bed, in an armchair that hadn't been there before was Misha.

The older gentleman was snoring, Kenzi felt a slight pull as she quietly sat up in her bed and looked down at her left arm. The cuff with Ennoi's blood sat there on her arm which was exposed by her tank top, pulling up the bottom of her shirt she studied the still bright pink scar that graced her torso. Pulling gingerly at it the new fae felt a slight pinch, but not much else. Of course, when she did the same to where the cuff was the pain was decidedly more like claws were still imbedded in her arm, because they were of course.

Carefully pulling the covers back, Kenzi discovered an urgent need to use the facilities. The young woman sat on the side of her bed for a moment to assure herself she wouldn't fall flat on her face when she stood up. Then Kenzi levered herself up off the bed to a semi-standing position and gave a low cry of discomfort. Before she could lower herself back to the side of her bed, Misha was there on her right side with her arm slung over his shoulders.

"Good morning little wolf, are you in pain?" he asked but did not immediately lower her back to the bed. Instead as if he instinctively knew where she had been headed, he began to half drag, half guide her to the bathroom.

Kenzi replied a little hissingly as she grabbed her lower abdomen, "Not pain I just feel like my insides are shifting around trying to find a way to come outside."

"It is logical, the sword probably did…what is the word…povrezhdeniya vnutrennikh organov? The wounds on the inside are healed but it will probably take longer to feel back to normal. Exercising will help you to feel back to your old self."

They had reached the bathroom by this time and Kenzi answered through clenched teeth, "Its called internal injuries Misha. Are you trying to tell me that my organs are floating around free in there?" she said incredulously and with a little healthy fear thrown in for good measure.

"In a manner of speaking," the shifter said with a casual shrug. "Do you need me to help you, cub?" he said indicating the bathroom with a tilt of his head

The goth gave a wry look to her would be father and said, "I think I've got it Misha, but hang around out here just in case "

"I will be here if you need me my cub." the wolf said gently.

**xxxxxxxxx**

News traveled surprisingly fast in the world of the fae. Even with the fae cleaners doing their job of keeping fae doings away from the human press and police. So it was that before Kenzi had finished her trip to the bathroom the Morrigan knew about the fact that all of her minions were dead to a man….er fae.

Vex was pretty sure the fact that a mere slip of a human girl had bested four of her most brutal goons was what pissed Evony off, more than the fact that she had four of her best men killed. Of course being the Morrigan she had to find somebody to blame and since she couldn't reach the human friend of the succubus, she's have to find an alternate to stand in for her.

He actually sneered at her when she turned that dark gaze on him. He had grown weary of her tantrums, apparently he wasn't the only one. Several of the members of the dark counsel had informed him that if something were to happen and it came to a choice between he and Evony, the counsel would choose him over the Morrigan. They liked him better. Morrigan was aware of this and while he was very useful, she was now actively trying to find a legitimate reason to try and get rid of him.

Legitimate, as in killing him off during one of her temper tantrums, or even gravely injuring him would not be well received by the council and she knew it. The sneer didn't go unnoticed but Evony seemed to decide on a different course of action. Gracefully heading back to her throne, the Morrigan took her seat and called to Vex, "Where is your pet cop, Vex?"

The Mesmer crossed his arms and replied, "Working I would imagine. Like most good little light fae. Why?"

"Bring him to me, I intend to find out why he led my men into a trap." she said condescendingly.

Vex gave her his own knowing look as he said, "As you wish, Morrigan." He said before turning with a flair of his coat. He knew better than to argue with the woman over her thinking because she wasn't thinking she was covering her arse. To argue the fact that it was her order to attack the human that had led the men to their deaths, not the information that the fae cop had provided, was useless. The poor light fae was dead already, he just didn't know it yet.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The older man walked Kenzi into the delicious smelling kitchen. Annie was standing at the old stove. Kenzi had been certain that the stove hadn't worked since the power tools that Kenzi and Misha had used to finish the entry hall had shorted out the entire kitchen. Then she looked at the stove again and noticed that the burners were glowing green instead of the usual red-orange.

Kenzi was more interested in the food in the pans on top of the stove.

Annie had made a Russian breakfast feast, normally Kenzi would have just settled for her super-sweet cereal for breakfast. Annie however had made all of her favorites that she remembered from when she had lived in Russia with her grandmother. That short lived episode had spoiled her for what had quickly become comfort food to her. Just baked black bread with savory steam sat on a towel, scrambled eggs, sliced salami, blini or Russian pancakes, and a very aromatic black tea were all prepared.

Kenzi was a little embarrassed when the hunger sounds from her stomach were clearly audible, her stomach was rumbling so loudly it actually made her wound a bit uncomfortable. Guiding Kenzi to a chair at the rickety kitchen table, Misha set her down before going to make her a plate of food. When Kenzi nearly snatched the food out of Mishas hand and began what looked to be inhaling the entire contents of the plate, Annie half teasingly asked her first born if he still had all of his fingers attached. To which the Shifter King made a great show of counting all of his fingers to make sure they were all still attached.

Kenzi ignoring the banter between the two older fae as she continued to (pardon the pun) wolf down the food in front of her, she then stood up and carefully walked back to the counter and got seconds. Misha smiled knowingly at the older woman, before turning to step back out of the kitchen. Sitting back down Kenzi proceeded to consume the second plate of food before Annie laid her hand on top of Kenzis and said softly, "Breathe cub, its not absolutely necessary, but it does make things easier. Besides I like to see the food _enjoyed _not _inhaled."_

The new fae actually blushed and ducked her head as she mumbled, "Sorry." rather meekly. Kenzi's own grandmother would have swatted her on the back of the head for showing such bad table manners. It wouldn't do for misbehaving in front of the new grandmother just on her first day. Then her brain caught up with what she had been thinking and she realized that apparently she had already made her decision about whether or not to accept Misha's offer.

The brunette peeked through her eyelashes at the older woman who was refilling her glass with juice. Only to be caught by the others blue eyes, flustered Kenzi lowered her eyes back to her plate. It was while she was finishing up the last of the salami, that Kenzi realized Misha had not come back into the kitchen.

"Where did Misha go?" she asked after making sure to swallow the mouthful of food. Her grandmother was a stickler about talking with your mouth full. Nonni would have taken one of her shoes off and thrown it at the culprit in question. Nonni had excellent aim.

"He shall be back shortly cub, Finish your juice." said the fae, as she turned and began cleaning up after herself. Kenzi did finish her juice and took the dishes to the sink but was shooed back to the table by Annie.

"Sooo," said the younger fae, "you're really Ennoi?"

"Yes dear, and yes I really will be your grandmother by Shifter law." there was no questioning in her tone.

Kenzi looked at her and said, "You know I've already made my decision, don't you?"

"Yes, another part of the reason that Misha left is because he wanted me to warn you before you actually accepted it out loud. There are perils to choosing to become Mishas offer to become his heir." she said, "You will also be choosing to become the Shifter leader or Queen in your case, when he dies. You will be taking up the Challenge and you will potentially be crowned within a year or so, if you survive the Challenge that is."

"Ok something tells me these are need to know things, like that I needed to know, before now." said Kenzi her voice rising slightly. "It was the whole if you survive the wounds, and if you survive the change, and if you survive the whole friends being douche bags thing, and now its if you survive the Challenge? _Really, Gran?"_

The younger fae said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"What's next, the whole if I survive to the _what…_ coronation thing?

"Um…" said Misha from the door, "yes actually."

"_Seriously?!"_

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Vex was hiding in the shadows outside of the torture chamber, it hadn't taken the light fae long to die. Something that would undoubtedly annoy the crap out of Evony. Vex had no intention of enlightening the dark fae leader as to why the cop had died so quickly. No he definitely wouldn't mention the hip flask he carried with a heavenly single malt combined with a certain plant extract, the extract having the effect of deadening pain and eventually killing the subject. Alcohol just speeded the process along. A bastard he might be, but he could be merciful when it suited him. When Evony came stomping out of the room she used for torturing her victims, only a few moments later he stealthily followed her to her bed chambers.

A fact that no human and very few fae knew, mesmers weren't usually born with their powers. A good thing to, there were a few rare instances when it had occurred, the Mesmer in question usually went bonkers. Trying to control all those other minds in his head, was usually impossible. No filters meant no control, no control, meant you couldn't function, if you couldn't function you were of no use to the fae on either side.

Then there were the late bloomers, like Vex. When his own powers had failed to develop by the time he hit puberty, Vex's father never a patient or compassionate man had thrown him out of the clan. For a time Vex was able to float around among friends and family, until his father found out and put his foot down. As head of the clan he had announced that until Vex could prove he was a true Mesmer he was not to be helped by any other Mesmer or they would suffer his fate and more. So Vex was on the street, he may not have developed his talent, but there was nothing wrong with his brain, or his fighting skills.

From Collins the human pickpocket, he had learned how to be quick, to change his appearance, he had even learned how to invest money. From Nyric the fae assassin, he had learned to move quietly, how to use herbs for healing and to make poisons, and how to run a business. So he was able to survive on the streets without his Mesmer talent or any help from his fellow Mesmer's.

When his powers had emerged he had been with a dark counsel member who had been in the process of hiring him to off a bit who was blackmailing the council member. The council member recognizing how valuable a Mesmer could be had taken him to be tested. His talented Mesmer self was rated off the chart, _not that he would brag or anything._

When Evony entered her private chambers , Vex managed to not only slip past the guards but also into her quarters before the door even slid closed. The fact that she had the theme from "The Lord of the Rings" playing in her room at almost ear shattering decibels helped. The fact she was playing it at all didn't surprise him in the least, after all two of the leads were fae and her clients. The fact that he had been in her quarters before also helped.

What did surprise him was that she went directly to her very luxurious bathroom not to bathe the blood away but to open her safe. Her safe was concealed in the mantle of her fireplace which was installed in the wall of the enclosed bath area.. She opened it quickly and took out a small book that looked like a ledger.

As she moved away to study the book for a minute, that's when Vex saw it. There sat the Crown of Dreams in the Morrigans safe. The Dark Fae Counsel absolutely did not know about this or the crown would be in the Counsels safe. One of the items of the Shifter Crown Jewels, would be too powerful for the Morrigan to possess. The woman was too power hungry as it was, to have one of the items of Shifter sovereignty, was just asking for trouble, maybe even a war. The woman was insane!

They needed to get the crown away from Morrigan, before the Shifters discovered she had it and started a war .He needed help and lets face it someone to take the fall if everything went into the proverbial crapper. As he headed back out of her quarters, Vex had an epiphany, the little human Kenzi, from trolling around in her mind he remembered that she had some pretty admirable thieving skills herself.

Escaping from the Morrigan's compound and heading toward the Dahl Riata was a piece of cake. He was already working on the plan to steal the crown from Evony as he headed to the Dahl. Running into the humans gal pal was definitely not part of his plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Thanks to everyone who continues to enjoy this sequel. I hope that you continue to read, enjoy, and review.**

**We Have A Common Fae**

"Kenzi my dear you do not have to issue the Challenge until such time as Misha dies or becomes incapacitated. The Challenge is to prove that you are strong enough to lead the Shifters." Ennoi explained in a soothing tone, "However one of the requirements for issuing a proper challenge and to be crowned is that you have to have all of the Regalia. It's part of proving that you are the heir."

"That is probably why it was stolen in the first place." said Misha a little huffily as he took off the strange necklace he wore and placed it on the table in front of Kenzi as she finished eating. "Without the other items of the Regalia no one could take my place. Of course without the two pieces of the Regalia we have, they can't petition to challenge for leadership of the Shifters either."

"O..K.. and so we suspect or are pretty sure the Morri-witch has at least one of the pieces because she took you and was trying to find out where the other pieces are. Why would she the queen of all dark fae in the area want to be the Queen of Shifters too?" she said as she shoved her plate aside and began to finger the chain of Mikhail's necklace. "So does she just have one or both pieces?"

"The way she questioned me," he said as he leaned against the kitchen counter, "I would say she has the Crown of Dreams but not the Belt of Strength."

"Which means that someone else, possibly the Ashe, or one of the Morrigan's more trusted minions has the Girdle." said Ennoi thoughtfully as she began washing up the pots and pans she had used.

"Nah, Morrigan doesn't trust anybody, sides if it was someone she knew she wouldn't be asking about it. Plus the dark fae are too scared of her for the most part to have it and not tell her about it." said Kenzi as she fiddles with the pendant thoughtfully. "That means either a light fae or more likely the Ashe for the same reasons. Geez, tell me Shifters don't get as power hungry as the rest of the fae."

"We have power struggles for dominance in our pack, but the power struggle that the Morrigan and the Ashe have. The struggle between the light and the dark, no not really." Without their divisiveness, such things don't really affect the Shifters." said Mikhail as he observed her unobtrusively. "When I was younger we were at peace for centuries, millennia even. Then they slaughtered my last heir and stole the Regalia. He was no more than a cub of twelve." he said with remembered disgust and sorrow, "Then the Morrigan and the Ashe of that time came to our homes and recruited Shifters. Those who did not join a side were killed or they would take the young from the arms of the dying parents and raise them sometimes like animals."

"They wonder why I no longer listen to their prayers," Ennoi muttered savagely, "Why I only listen to the prayers of Shifters."

"Ok so what is involved in the challenge?" Asked Kenzi now studying the pair a little sadly.

"First, I would have to be dead…." began Misha only to be interrupted by Kenzi who raised a warding hand at the words.

"Don't say that, just don't" she said, "Let's just talk about the rest of it."

Misha's face and eyes gentled as he responded, "As you wish, cub. First you will accept my offer of adoption. Then there is the matter of acquiring the Regalia. Once you have all four pieces, you announce yourself to the Ashe and the Morrigan. I would say your friend Trick would be the one to act as your emissary. He will issue your challenge to the two of them. Then you will appear in the cavern along with them and their chosen warriors. Ennoi will also be there as well as two other judges. The rules are fairly simple, you must face a challenger from both the light and dark fae. There are four rules, the first is that the challengers must be shifters. The second, you must spill their life's fluid on the altar while holding the dagger the judges provide in your hand. Third, no shifting is allowed during the challenge or the shifter in question, their life is forfeit. Finally, no interference from non-combatants is allowed."

"Wait a minute. I've seen the cavern. Not that I remember all to clearly as I was kind of trying not to die at the time, but I don't remember anything like a sacrificial altar stone." Kenzi said seriously with her brow wrinkled s she tried to remember the layout of the cavern from her vague recollections of the cavern. "And how would they keep the Ashe and Morrigan from interfering. Sorry but the Morrigan is born to interfere."

"Didn't I tell you? My den has a mind of it's own, sweetie. It won't _let_ anyone interfere trust me." said Ennoi with a smile as she turned away from the cleaned pots and pans to face Kenzi and Misha.

"And then?" asked Kenzi, a little tiredly.

"Then _when _you are successful at the Challenge. You will demand fealty from the Shifters. Giving them three to six months to give their pledge. Thatis when the fae leaders will probably try to assassinate you because if you are given the Shifters fealty even if it is only 2/3 of them. You will have as much power, as many warriors as the other two have regular fae warriors ." explained Misha.

"Which they will feel threatened by, thus the assassination attempts." Kenzi nodded in understanding.

"You must retain the Regalia until you are crowned. It is a sign that you will protect your pack, all Shifters, just as fiercely as you did the Regalia." explained the wolf mother as she joined Kenzi at the table. "You won't be alone my cub. I will be there, as well as your friends."

"My friends?" she said looking even more dejected. As she continued to play with Mikhail's necklace, she continued, "Yeah I wouldn't count on that Nonni. After my truth telling the other night, I'll be lucky if any of them want to look at me let along speak to me or help me with anything other than walking in front of a bus."

xxxxxxxx

Bo slammed Vex up against the outer wall of the Dal, "What are you doing here, Vex? Slumming?"

"Well if it isn't the lovely succubus, and how are you? What no little human friend tagging along to talk smack at me, while her Amazon smacks me around a bit." said the Mesmer with mock affront, "Shosh and don't I feel neglected."

Vex felt his head hit the wall again as the succubus shoved him against the wall again. "Oy if you must know I've come to have a conversation with the Blood King." he said breaking Bo's hold and shoving her back before straightening his clothes with as much dignity as he could muster.

He started walking toward the door to the pub again, with a suspicious looking Bo walking a step behind and to the side. He waited a beat before making the observation. "No Dr. Love or Moping Wolf either, where's the rest of your crew then, eh?"

"Not that it's any of your business but they're both working tonight." the brunette said plainly.

As he opened the door to the pub and gestured with a gallant flourish for the younger fae to enter first, he asked pleasantly, "And the lovely Kenzi?"

Bo grimaced slightly in what the Mesmer thought might be pain but ignored his question as they both entered the pub. Showing a surprising amount of discretion for any Mesmer let alone himself, Vex didn't enter her head and coerce the answers he sought. After he would probably need not only the Blood Kings help but that of the young succubus for what he had planned.

They were a little surprised to see the pub practically empty. Until that moment the pair had both forgotten that the pub hadn't gotten to the point of serving breakfast yet, and it was still too early for lunch to be served. Fleur was behind the bar, humming to herself as she wiped down the counter. She looked up at the two as they entered her smile dimmed only slightly at the sight of Vex.

"Can I help you?" she said to the pair.

Bo answered staring at Vex, "Apparently, we both need to see Trick. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's taking a delivery in the back, give me a moment and I'll let him know you're here. Anything I can get for you while you wait?" said the waitress thoughtfully. When both of them responded in the negative, she turned on her heel and went through to the kitchen area.

Bo went and took a seat at one of the tables. After pacing frenetically for a few seconds, trench coat swirling around his legs he went to join the brunette at the table. "I love this pub. It's like a bit of home, but you want to know the truth. The old man may be the backbone of the place, and you, you're the spark, luv. But that little human when she's here, it's like she becomes the heart of the place."

He seemed ready to say more until Trick walked through the kitchen door. The pair both stood up from the table.

"I understand that you both need to see me." the Blood King said tiredly.

"Ladies first." said Vex with a slight bow to the pair.

He walked toward the bar, to give the pair some privacy. Trick quirked an eyebrow at the dark fae's manners, as he turned back to his granddaughter, "So what can I do for you?"

"Tell me how we can help Kenz.i." Bo replied briskly, before adding a little more moderately, "and is there anyway I can help Lauren?"

He studied his granddaughter sadly, "Life essence would help but, its very rare and hard to come by. I'll see what I can do though."

He took Bo's hand at the sight of her crestfallen expression before saying, "As for helping Kenzi, the only thing I can think of is to help her collect the Shifter Regalia. Now from what I remember, at least two pieces of the Regalia were stolen by other fae. Though no one is really sure what faction of the fae stole them, popular myth is that the Belt of Strength and the Crown of Dreams were the items stolen and the dark fae has one piece and the light fae has the other. Though both sides have long denied that of course." The Blood King rubbed his whiskered cheeks roughly and said, "If Hale's right and his father did see the Belt of Strength in the Ashes chambers it might be worth looking into. Locating the other Regalia, especially the Crown of Dreams might be a problem though."

"Uhmmm, actually, I might be able to help with that." the Mesmer said from a few feet away as he raised his hands in a sign of unarmed surrender and gave a charming if very toothy grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this. Please remember to read, enjoy and review. I freely admit to being a review addict. Truthfully they do help me write better. Enjoy.**

**The Profaecy**

Kenzi paced around the perimeter of the living room/workout area. Ennoi had recommended that the pacing would not only help speed the healing of her blood, but also stretch muscles and skin taut from healing. Kenzi also recognized that while not totally effective it could help relieve some of the tension she was currently experiencing from her train of thought. The elder pair of shifters had thoughtfully left the younger woman alone with her thoughts. Ennoi with the excuse that she had to go to work. Misha with the excuse of a long overdue errand. "Cowards." Kenzi thought without heat.

She admitted to herself that she loved Misha and Ennoi. The pair had already assured her that it wasn't just their love for her that had caused Misha to ask her to become his…well their heir. They were both very sure that she could be a great ruler of the Shifters if it came to that. Misha had even told her that he was very proud to say she could probably surpass him as a warrior with a minimum more of training.

Ennoi said she thought the reason Kenzi had never surpassed Bo or Dyson's fighting skills were because she had been sabotaging herself. Convinced that she couldn't possibly be a better fighter than her fae friends so her subconscious had stopped her from doing so. Kenzi had to admit it made sense. Which brought her back to her previous predicament, whether or not to accept Misha's offer.

With a huff the baby shifter threw herself onto the couch in the living area and curled her legs up under her as she closed her eyes and did her best to clear her mind of everything. Not really trying to meditate just empty her head for a little break. Sighing she leaned her head against the back of the couch.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Dyson pounded the heavy duty punching bag in his loft. His usual ferocity and force was there even if his mind wasn't. His mind was actually on a dream he had the night before, it was one of his wolf dreams. He had been having a lot more of them in the past few days. Until last night they had been the same, he in his wolf form running through a familiar looking forrest looking for something. Last night it had changed, he had finally found what he was looking for, or it had found him, a female wolf, black with glowing silver eyes. His mate. His fist slammed through the skin of the punching bag as he finally registered the sound of someone pounding on his door.

Leaving the sand to pour out of the punching bag onto the floor of the loft, the werewolf walked to the entrance of his apartment. Yanking the door open the shifter stepped back slightly at seeing who was in the doorway. The king of his kind took it as the invitation it wasn't, and walked through the doorway into the loft.

"Close the door young one. We have much to discuss, you and I." advised the Alpha as he walked past the younger shifter.

Dyson by instinct did as he was told. After all no one disobeyed the Alpha of all Shifters, not if they knew what was good for them. He turned to face the Shifter King after closing the door, only to find him studying the mess on the floor from the ruined punching bag.

He did not see the older man smile with approval at the show of strength, it bode well that the would be mate, of his heir was so strong. He already knew he was possessive of her from their previous argument at the Dahl. The question was did he love the little czarina, or was it just desire or worse yet was it just a desire for something he couldn't have. That was what Misha was here to find out.

He studied the younger werewolf who seemed to be trying to figure out what to do with his still taped hands. Misha decided his heir to be would be upset if she knew he was here in the first place. If she found out he was staring at the younger wolf just to torture him a little for the way he had treated the czarina…he shuddered slightly, it didn't bear thinking about.

Still, a little intimidation couldn't hurt. "In my day, it was considered appropriate to offer the hospitality of your clan to a visitor." Misha said blandly.

Dyson's head snapped up and he could almost swear he heard his mothers voice through the old man, admonishing her son for his ill manners. He showed the older wolf to his dinette, started some water for tea, threw on a shirt and started removing the tape from his hands. He sat at the table across from the older wolf, waiting for him to start the conversation.

"The cub has not accepted my offer yet." the older wolf began, only to see Dyson's eyes flash up to meet his in surprise before looking away again. "This does not mean that she will not, only that she is being cautious and thoughtful. She is considering it seriously…this too is a good trait in a leader. Do you not agree?"

Again Dyson's eyes flashed up and his brow knit, "Why are you asking me? I thought you had already made your decision."

"I have. The czarina has not." Misha replied as the kettle began to whistle. Dyson stood and went to the stove. Going through the calming motions of preparing the teas as Misha eventually continued, "As for why you. Next to the succubus, I believe that you and the Siren have known Kenzi the longest. Is that not correct?"

Dyson agreed readily enough, "Yeah among the fae anyway." he acknowledged as he brought the mugs of tea to the table.

"Then since I do not wish to go to the light fae compound where I am quite sure the succubus is staying with her lover. I am coming to you for information and opinions on the cub." Misha sipped the tea and nodded his head in approval or gratitude Dyson wasn't sure. He merely tilted his head in the universal listening gesture and waited for the older fae to continue.

"Over the past several months I have become very close to Kenzi. I believe in part she was merely being kind to an old man at first. Then she seemed lonely and I tried my best to fill that gap." the older fae studied Dyson as he continued, "I have taken the opportunity to study her and I must say, human or fae, the world would be diminished without her in it. Do you not agree Dyson of Clan Thornwood?"

"I would never let that happen." Dyson said vehemently and then blushed as the sharp eyes of the Shifter King studied him.

"Nor would I." said the older wolf with a dangerous smile. "Tell me in my knowing of her Kenzi has always seemed strong willed, yet understanding, Intelligent but with a good sense of humor. Do you not find her so as well?"

"Yes definitely." said Dyson in a relieved tone.

"I am sure that you have stories…memories of her, that prove she will be a good leader?"

"More than I can count." agreed Dyson wholeheartedly.

"You would be willing to do anything to protect her?" asked the older wolf as he took a deep sip of tea.

"Absolutely." said Dyson as he responded automatically now to the questions.

"Because you love her?" Misha asked his eyes sharpening on the younger wolf.

"Definitely," the Shifter responded and then his eyes opened wide and he started to backpedal as he realized what he had admitted to.

It was only a few seconds of babbled denials before the older Shifter slammed his fist on the table and the kindly grandfather turned into the oldest of their kind. "Do not lie to me boy!" Dyson actually cringed. "Do you think when you speak of her, I cannot smell it on you?!. You forget who I am."

Standing from the table while shaking his head, he said, "To deny this is to deny her, and to deny the one you claim to love makes you unworthy of her. I suggest you find a way to make yourself worthy, Thornwood."

The King gathered his coat before continuing. "I do not pretend to know the reasons that you and the succubus have been avoiding Kenzi. I must admit to being grateful for the opportunity to get to know the unique bright soul that she is however. I therefore find myself in the quandary of being in your debt for denying my daughter, and wanting to rip your still beating heart out of your chest for it. As I think the czarina might be annoyed if I return covered in your blood. I believe I shall yet give you the opportunity to atone. I hope for your sake you are not a disappointment, Dyson Thornwood." With that he walked out the door, leaving a speechless wolf behind him.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kenzi found herself in an all too familiar looking forest, huffing a little in frustration, she called out into the surrounding trees, "Seriously? Is this gonna be a thing now? Every time I get stressed out I'm going to end up here, wandering through the woods?"

She wasn't really surprised when there wasn't an answer from the foliage. Her rising wolf was something she was learning to listen to and right now it was reminding her of one of her Gypsy grandmothers favorite sayings, "Follow your feet." Drawing a deep breath and closing her eyes, Kenzi opened her eyes and did just that. Oddly enough the deeper into the forest she went the hazier things became.

Kenzi found after a bit that she seemed to be following a rather faint path, it led around an outcropping of rock and there was a familiar looking opening in the rock. The young shifter saw light coming from the entrance to the cave and leapt up the rock facing to the shelf of rock at the entrance. She entered the cavern to find some kind of ritual being performed.

A male shifter who appeared to be about Dyson's age and another shifter were facing three women. The women were explaining what seemed to be the rules to a competition to the pair and their audience. The men were naked except fr what appeared to be loin clothes. The audience were dressed in what appeared to be peasant garb of several centuries ago.

The exception being a previous version of the Morrigan and Ashe, who listened to the three women with bored expressions, the pair were dressed very much like royalty. Kenzi however listened as the three women spoke; The first woman an old crone if the grey hair flowing out of her hooded cloak was any indication said, "First rule, only Shifters may participate."

The second woman, a beautiful, willowy blond, "Secondly, any outside interference and the participant and their affiliation will be disqualified." Kenzi saw the blond look at the two fae leaders as she spoke and her gaze was glacial.

A red-haired girl between twelve and fourteen was the third, "Third, the competitors may not shift during the Challenge. Not even a partial change will be tolerated. Also the Shifter warriors may choose whether the audience may observe the ritual. Choose."

Before the pair could say one way or the other, the Morrigan complained in a rather harsh voice. "Why are _we_ here if not to observe the ritual?"

"Because as usual you insisted on accompanying your fighters in the hope of influencing the outcome of the Challenge. Ever has it been so since you began kidnapping our children and yet the Outcome is unchanged by your presence." the crone replied bitterly and in a voice that caused the fine hairs on Kenzi's arms and neck to rise. The voice was not Ennoi's but was too familiar and she knew that if the hood weren't there she would recognize the woman.

"Choose now." said the red head. Her green eyes had never left the pair of fighters. The pair glanced at each other and then recited, "Shifter secrets shall remain Shifter secrets."

"As it should be." replied the blond seriously, before turning to wave at someone standing behind the trio in the shadows. Another hooded figure stepped from those shadows and headed toward a stalagmite pillar that rose to about waist height from the floor. The top of the pillar looked as if it had been sheared off and hollowed out to a large basin. Sitting on the side of the basin was a large wooden bowl.

Kenzi watched as the tall figure dipped the bowl into the mineral water that had collected in the basin. Kenzi's eyesight sharpened as she studied the carvings along the die of the bowl. A pack of wolves were carved in loving and exact detail into the side of the bowl, frolicking and baying at the full moon.

The hood suddenly came up and looked directly at Kenzi and glowing golden eyes stared out at her, with a tilt of the head the hooded figure indicated she should come forward. The naturally cautious former street-kid moved forward to stand beside the three women. Carefully the mineral water was poured in a line along the floor of the cavern.

When the figure reached the far cavern wall, a row of stalagmites rose from the floor and met perfectly with a row of stalactites that grew from the ceiling. When the sound of the caverns teeth grinding together had receded, the trio of women turned back to the two warriors in front of them. The blond stepped forward and gave the two men each a dagger. As the blond returned to her companions, the pair of warriors began to practice with the blades to become familiar with them.

The sound of rock grinding against rock sounded again and a stone altar rose from the floor a few feet from the group. While the wide pedestal of the altar was raw stone, the surface was polished to a mirror finish. As the two warriors concluded their practice the hooded figure appeared at Kenzi's side, the richly carved bowl still in hand.

Then the trio of women began to recite in unison, Kenzi felt their words resonate through her body like a drum.

_Your opponents seed of life must be spilled upon the altar,_

_By your will, with dagger still in hand._

Then the figure beside her added their voice to the trios and the young woman was surprised to realize it was a man. Again Kenzi knew that she should recognize the growling tones. Caught up in the words that he was muttering to her, she barely even realized that the fight had started.

_A willing sacrifice must be made,_

_Whether woman or man. _

_To find your soul,_

_Both must drink from the sacred bowl._

_Bound with cord,_

_Never sundered by sword._

_Ruler and Consort are born and reborn,_

_Never again will the Shifters be torn._

Each word fell like a drumbeat on her soul. Knocking, against the doorway to her heart. Then the hooded face turned to her and said, "Time to wake up lass."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kenzi drew a deep shuddering breath and was once again on the couch at the Shack, with someone pounding at the door. Before she answered though she did the wolf thing that she had learned and asked Misha and Ennoi to return home as quickly as possible. What she didn't tell them was that she had made her decision.

The relief of the decision made, making her feet light Kenzi literally danced to the Shack's entrance. Swinging the door open without caution to find Vex standing on her front stoop. "Oh, Vex, sorry Bo isn't here…" said the baby fae with a pang of hurt as the Mesmer held up his hands to halt her explanation.

"I'm not here for the Succu-babe sweet treat. Actually I'm here to talk to you to help you. So you've decided to accept the old dogs offer have you?"

"No fair peeking Vex, but yes I have actually." Kenzi said standing taller and straightening her shoulders as she asked, "Why?"

"Thought we might help you with the locating of the Wolfly Crown Jewels and in the… uhm," waving his fingers expressively, he concluded delicately, "reacquiring of them."

"We." Kenzi said suspiciously, "Who's we?"

"Me, and the crew of course." Vex explained, without really explaining.

"Why are you here alone then?" Kenzi asked suspiciously.

"Sacrificial lamb." said the Mesmere with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Huh?" the younger fae's brows knit in confusion.

"They weren't sure of their reception. They sent me in case you…weren't in a receptive mood." seeing Kenzi's still confused expression. The Mesmer reached out to either side of he door and pulled Hale and Bo into view, while shouting like a mad partygoer, "Surprise!"


	7. Chapter 7

**WSG- Chapter 7**

Misha entered the shack to find Kenzi sitting in the living room with Bo, the Siren, Hale, and a fae he recognized from the Morrigan's compound. Moving on instinct Mikhail reached up yanked the swords chain from his neck and was across the room with his sword at the throat of the dark fae.

Vex barely had time for an 'eep' and no time to try to manipulate the old man who was holding the sword at his throat. Bo started to lunge forward only to find Kenzi's hand planted in her chest, and it was actually holding her in place.

"Misha would you mind not killing our newest ally?" Kenzi said with dry affection.

"Ally?" said the wolf his brows knit in confusion as he looked over at Kenzi, the sword not wavering from Vex's throat.

"Yes he, Hale, and Bo came over to help plan the theft of the remaining Regalia from the Morrigan and Hale is here with the information that his father knows about the Belt. So could you maybe not cut his throat?"

Slowly he pulled the sword away from the Mesmer's throat and then Vex lunged up and grabbed the blade of the sword to examine it. "Do you know what this is?" said Vex in awe.

Kenzi replied deadpan, "Yeah, it's our sword. Now I have to talk to Misha alone for a few minutes. Be right back."

Taking Misha's arm Kenzi led the older fae into the kitchen where Annie was waiting. She had the older pair sit at the kitchen table. Annie already had three cups of hot tea prepared and sitting on the table.

"So I imagine you know I've made my decision. I only have a couple of questions. One" she said looking toward Annie, "do I get to call you Nana and two," she said looking at both of them. "I'm expecting presents,, lots of presents from missed birthdays and so forth…." she said cheerfully, before laughing and saying, Just kidding…"

"Come on I want to introduce you to our team." she said as she kissed Annie on the cheek and grabbed Misha's hand and dragged him towards the living room. "Come on daddy, time to meet the other kids."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Ennoi had done something in the kitchen, something rather amazing and when they had come back in to the kitchen to discover a huge heavy wooden table with enough chairs for everyone with some left over. There was also an array of snack food set up on a sideboard. The space was much larger than it had been before.

The group had gotten over there amazement fairly shortly, and were currently gathered around the table poring over blueprints, and hand drawn maps of the underground structures in question. There were even some hand drawn pictures of the two missing Regalia items.

"So according to my father this is where the belt is being stored." Hale pointed to a room on the lower level of the compound. Apparently it is used mainly for the storage of documents. It was about three or four years ago, my father is responsible for arbitrating conflicts between fae clans that are in conflict with each other."

"Anyway around that time my father negotiated peace agreements between several clans that were having problems," Hale explained thoughtfully before concluding, "Ashe personally took him to this vault, to file the papers. While they were there my father noticed the belt in a glass case along the back wall of the vault.

"It's actually kind of incredible. My father is one of the best arbitrators among the light fae. Before my father started doing this, the skirmishes between arguing clans caused the deaths of as many fae as the Great War between the Light and Dark." Hale said wonderingly.

"It's not a bad thing to respect and love one's parent Detektiv Hale." Mikhail said softly.

"You don't know my father, sir." Hale said respectfully, with a self-deprecating snort.

"Actually I do remember him, there have been more than a few times when Shifters and fae have been on opposite sides." Misha said with a wry look, "Though I doubt those treaties ever found their way to the vault you speak of. Even if his opinion was always on the side of the fae in question and not Shifters. Your father did make the effort to be a fair man."

"Well that's more than he seems capable of these days." the Siren said morosely.

"Perhaps we could discuss it later bratets (my boy). Fathers are sometimes very challenging creatures to understand…." said the older fae as he placed a supportive hand on the detectives shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." said Hale, "I would really appreciate that."

"Now back to the information our young Mesmer has for us." Ennoi said looking at Vex expectantly.

"I'm not a child," the fae in question said rather childishly.

"Youth is no indicator of experience or strength, Vex. I believe both Bo and Kenzi are evidence of that wouldn't you agree." Vex looked at both fae women before reluctantly agreeing with a nod of his head, "But then the little human has always been a spitfire, the Change has just made her more so." The Mesmer admitted generously and with only a hint of a leer.

"As for your age Mesmer, you may not be rebenka (a child) but I think you will agree, that my mother and I are quite a bit older than you. Yes?" Said Misha mildly.

"Since I don't exactly know who you are, I can't really say. I mean I'm pretty sure that you're the pet the Morrigan was so pissy about losing a few months ago. She kept you under wraps though, don't even think her second knows who you are." Vex said studying the older fae thoughtfully.

The Shifter looked over at his newly adopted daughter, who merely nodded her head at her father, with a slight smirk. Catching on to his daughters mood through their link the bearded man smiled at the Mesmer and said, "My name is Mikhail Volk, though you may know me better as the Shifter King. The first born of Ennoi…"

"Ennoi doesn't exist," said Vex arrogantly, "She is a story fae mum's tell their little babes to make them behave."

Kenzi snorted as Annie raised her brow at the Mesmer, "Way to make friends and influence fae Vex." As Bo studied the older fae woman, she saw a slight flutter of the older woman's hair, as the red head leaned forward,

"Mind your manners little Mesmer, I haven't had one of your kind for lunch in a very long time." with that statement a chill went down Bo's spine. Which was apparently nothing compared to what Vex was feeling, the fae's face was even paler than usual and his mouth was hanging open slightly as he panted slightly.

"That's enough Gran, ally… remember…ally." Kenzi was saying before finally getting a little tense and yelling, "Ennoi enough!" The goddess swung her head to face the baby fae, and Kenzi did not flinch. "Sorry little one, I did say I found the others annoying, these days." she said shrugging her shoulders in apology.

"Fine, you alright Vex?" the Mesmer still looked dazed, but looked up at her and simply nodded his head. Unfortunately the fact that he didn't say a word only convinced Kenzi and Bo he really wasn't okay. Neither woman wanted to embarrass him though by calling him on the lie.

Annie though quite so circumspect, "Come here cub," she commanded while tilting her head at the Mesmer. Behaving in a very un-Vex like manner, the Mesmer shuffled forward rather sheepishly. Rather like a kid who just figured out the fae equivalent of Santa was real.

As he took the seat beside her, Annie caught Vex's chin gently and looking into his eyes she said, "I know your past little Mesmer, I apologize for my temper and will fix what damage I have done." she brushed his unruly hair off of his face like an older relative would do to a hurting child, before she continued. "You deserve a better ruler, better friends, real friends. You deserve better, find better. This little pack for instance, if you do not find them a good fit, find others, but do not go back to that place."

Vex's eyes actually looked a little misty when the older fae woman released him and concluded, "You know what I mean, don't you Vex?" The Mesmer nodded, stood and returned to his seat, not meeting anyone's eyes for a moment. Then he looked up and moving the maps and drawings of the Ashe's compound aside carefully, he drew out a large sheet of paper and began drawing a map of his own.

As he drew Vex explained the differences as well as the similarities between the two fae leaders. Whereas the Ashe was more into controlling a situation by controlling the police and the politicians, the Morrigan was more involved in the entertainment or celebrity side of things, and of course using manipulation and/or blackmail to control things.

He drew four levels, four separate floors, in exacting detail. Including where the cameras, motion detectors, guard stations, and so forth were located. The Morrigan and the Ashe while both ruthless and politically motivated in most things. They were different in the fact that while the Ashe was more interested in the well-being of his people, the Morrigan was more concerned with her one primary interest. Herself.

They were also different in another way, their methods of protecting their compounds, and valuables. While the Ashe preferred the more traditional fae methods of magic, spells, and traps to protect what was important to a light fae leader. The Morrigan was more inclined towards high end technology; cameras, motion detectors, and the like.

Vex drew out the four floors as a schematic style drawing. Including where the security system components were. He explained "The crown is in her bathroom actually."

Kenzi and Bo looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone else stared at them as they both practically rolled off the couch, laughing so hard they were snorting. Even Ennoi and Misha were staring at Kenzi, bemused.

"Alright I give up ," said Hale, "what's so funny?"

" Just imagine, the Morrigan in a bubble bath, wearing the crown and nothing else." said Kenzi still laughing, with tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued,. "I swear. It's seriously horrifying and once we get it back, we are so sterilizing that crown before anyone wears it." She said before she and Bo laughed and this time Kenzi's father, grandmother, and best guy friend laughed with them, while Vex looked on a little incredulously.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-This is a slightly shorter post, but wanted to show that Bo and Kenzi were back to being friends and no hard feelings but also wanted to make sure Vex found his place in the group. Please Review. I need them. Read, Enjoy, and Review!~A**

**A/N-Also wanted to thank Jommy26 for both laughing and having a shudder moment over Morrigan in the bath wearing only the crown. Trust me when I wrote the scene, didn't imagine that reaction. Definitely a first! LOL.**

**Vex Finds His Place**

Vex studied the baby fae and Bo as they practiced hand-to-hand with each other in an abandoned warehouse, that Bo had found. Kenzi had admitted that she was a little concerned that with her awakening skill and strength it could get a little hazardous to their scant and shabby furniture.

Then Kenzi started using a kind of Parkour, she started literally climbing walls. Some of it was rock climbing style, some was more parkour and some was just pure fae strength. When she ran across a lighting strut that was only about two fingers wide,

"Impressive, for a baby fae, or a human. How'd you do it though? I thought Shifters, especially wolf and tiger Shifters were blessed with incredibly dense bone structure." Then Vex held up his hands as he explained, No offense to you dove, but that would usually make even you so heavy you'd snap that pipe like a twig."

"Dad says since I'm just now becoming a fae it's a retroactive thing. Most Shifters develop the dense bone structure as they grow up, since I'm already grown up, my bones aren't going to get any thicker thank goodness. That would hurt like a mother instead my bones will just get denser ove time so I'm having to bild up my muscles a little to support it. By the end of the year though I wouldn't be able to do this.

"So that's why you're wanting to get it done now." realization had Bo raising her eyebrows as she continued, "You're not sure you could do it with with the added weight."

"Could you please not remind me, BoBo?" said Kenzi with a cringe, " I flip out when my weight gets above 90. What do you think I'm gonna do when I get up to 100 pounds or more?"

"Probably mope on the couch with me eating Ben & Jerry's." said Bo understandingly before adding, "Kenzi you're a firecracker, great things in small packages, remember."

"Seriously? The butterfly thinks she could ever become an albatross?" Vex said as he began using chalk on the floor of the warehouse. Sweeping debris along with his hand and foot as he went. "You forget little minx I've seen you dance. It would be impossible for you to become anything less than grace and beauty personified." he said his accent thickening as he spoke.

Followed closely by a sneezing fit as the Mesmer kicked up a rather large cloud of dust, Kenzi and Bo pulled him back away from the cloud of dust. "Allow moi." said Kenzi, "I think I have a little more experience with cleaning than you do Vexi." She said then closed her eyes holding her hands out to her sides,

"_**Pepel k peplo, prakh k prakha.**_

_**Zamettayut pautiny, pol'skiy ot rzahvchiny.**_

_**Pravito vetra. Sozdat den."**_

As Kenzi spoke the dust continued to swirl in the air, actually it began to swirl more quickly and as it picked up more dust it became thicker and more dense picking up paper and rust, metal and glass. Bo and Vex both stared in awe, what breeze or wind even, could pick up metal and glass. The storm went throughout the warehouse picking up more dust and debris as it went.

The larger dust storm broke into eight smaller forms that continued to condense down until they formed into the shapes of six wolves, a tiger and a bear. The bear and one of the wolves shook themselves and a small cloud of dust erupted only to rejoin the main body of its host almost instantly. The eight circled Kenzi and rubbed against her gently before heading to different corners of the now immaculate warehouse.

Kenzi indicated the scrubbed clean floor with a gesture of her hands and said, "There you go Vexi, clean slate."

Vex stared for a moment before saying in a high voice, "What the hell was that?"

"I figured that since the Morrigan has already attacked me once at the Shack, might better have another place to go in case she decides to come after me again." Kenzi said as she stared off into the corner where the wolves had gone, "These guys are going to turn this place into a den. A safe place for any Shifter who needs it and they will protect it, when no one else is here."

Vex stared at Kenzi fr a moment and realized she was actually blocking him a little but he also realized what she had said was the truth. He also realized that when she had said a safe place she had thought of him specifically. He knelt and began drawing with the chalk again. Kenzi had not meant to think it but she did believe he needed a safe place and was including him in her pack.

For a Shifter to invite a non-Shifter into their pack was an incredible honor. It had never happened to Vex, but he had been around enough Shifters to know, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He was in his own head, drawing out the compound floor plans, then he adjusted the various colored lights that he had brought from Carpe Noctum.

Finally he called Kenzi over and explained what he had in mind for her training. The different colored lights were set up in the same places as the security measures at the Morrigan's compounds. Red laser like lights were electronic eyes. Blue sweeping lights were the cameras. Green diffused lights were the motion detectors and so forth. Then he indicated a room a couple of thousand feet in the chalk structure and said, "And this is your target."

Bo said, "I got it." Before she put down a little paper crown, right where the safe should be.

"Still not sure what type of safe, she's using…" Vex said regretfully, his voice trailing off.

"As long as it's five years old or older, we should be good." said Kenzi, as she proceeded to warm up a little with some stretches.

"You're sure about ceiling and floor structure though right?" Bo added as she made her way back out of the chalk building.

"Yeah, I'm sure, been in every part of that place at least once or twice. Including the places I didn't want to go." Vex replied drily.

As the new fae continued her preparations by putting tools in the various pockets of the cat suit she was wearing, Bo was doing her best to weave Kenzi's hair into a braided bun at the back of her head. Vex was studying the compound he had drawn on the floor, trying to make certain he hadn't left anything out.

He realized suddenly that the two females had fallen very quiet. He looked up at them and realized they were staring at him, more specifically at his hand which was buried in the pseudo-fur of the tiger. The creature was actually leaning against him…and it was purring. He also hadn't noticed that one of the wolves was studying him. This one was dust grey, had it's head tilted to one side, and one of it's ears was bent down instead of perked up like the other wolves.

He looked up to find Kenzi staring at him with a smile on her face, he gave her a tentative smile in return. Small and probably for the first time in several years at least, there was no a hint of the psychotic in it.

As Bo said under her breath, "Welcome home, Vex."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fael Safe or Safe Fael**

**A/N-Sorry for the late post but real life has a way of getting in the way at the most inconvenient times. A little warning some implied sexual content without actual sex. Enjoy everybody. Also thank you for all the positive feedback and please keep it coming.~A **

Vex checked his pocket watch, then showed Bo the time. The succubus grimaced slightly before the two smirked at each other. They then began arguing quite heatedly and loudly.

"Yeah sure it was real, that's why your still working for the Morrigan." Bo shouted vehemently at Vex as they made their way down the hall.

"I was real, it is real. Not everyone is trying to get at you because the bigwigs want you on their side. Sometimes it is just physical, or in my case mental."

Bo laughed harshly as she said, "Oh great, so you want to play mind games with me again, lovely. Count me out, thank you very much."

Vex reached out to catch her arm and said, "We both know how you feel about Dr. Hot Pants and I know you don't feel that way about me." Holding her in place when she would have kept walking, he continued, "Listen to me you stubborn succubus. I also know that you are starving yourself to stay with her and I'm trying to tell you, that you don't have to,"

Although this wasn't the planned conversation, stopping wasn't an option so Bo went along with it. "I'm not leaving Lauren for you Vex so dream on…"

"Still not listening," said Vex in a sing-song voice, before continuing more vehemently. "Do you know how rare succubi are?" Seeing Bo's brow knit in confusion, Vex continued quickly,

"The rush you get when you take a partner's chi, my kind get a similar rush from a succubus." said the Mesmer as he started to ease back a bit.

Bo looked at Vex and he could tell he had her attention, "Their have been several pairs of succubus and Mesmer's, when the succubus is willing to settle down. Most aren't, but then I imagine your mum told you that."

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you Vex, let alone trust you enough to have sex with you." the succubus said a little more quietly.

Vex released her, now that she was finally listening, "We don't have to have sex. I'm a Mesmer remember, that's the whole point. You draw some chi from me, it's enough to stimulate the part of your brain that makes a succubus enjoy the feeding and sex. Then a Mesmer can increase that stimulation as well as draw off of the sexual energy from the succubi's brain."

Seeing her continued interest he raised his hands to show no harm intended before adding, "It's like having a full-on feeding frenzy for a succubus and a Mesmer without even having to have actual sex or killing someone."

She looked at him incredulously, "Are you saying…"

"I'm saying as your sometimes ally, that you could stay monogamous to the Steamy Stethoscope and still feed enough and not starve yourself." he added, "Just so you don't think I'm being completely altruistic, I would also be getting the added benefit of mind-fucking you without actually having sex with you or trying to kill you…wait that's still altruistic it'nt it." Never mind." He said before turning to walk away.

Grabbing his arm, Bo said with a hungry grin, "Oh no you don't, you've peaked my interest now Vexi. I think I want to try this out." Before she dragged him back to her. Quickly she switched their positions with the Mesmer against the wall, and her leaning in to kiss him and draw a generous amount of chi from him at the same time. Bo opened her eyes in obvious enjoyment, the glowing blue orbs caught sight of the security camera about 15 feet away and her grin grew as she said "Yummy."

She could not see the Morrigan, even though her ante chamber was just a few yards away, but she was sure she was listening in and would no doubt watch the security footage at a later time. Vex actually did look a little dazed as Bo pulled him away from the wall and with experienced efficiency she stripped him of his jacket and ripped open his shirt. The buttons pinging off a bronze urn, the floor, and the walls.

Vex braced himself, one hand wrapped around a wall sconce and the other bracing him against a hall table. He panted as she yanked the shirt down to his elbows effectively pinning his arms in place as she began latching her lips onto his pale lean chest, kissing, sucking and biting as she went. The Mesmer moaning uncontrollably as Bo continued to amp up the sexual energy.

"Ennoi's truth woman, " cried Vex as the succubus nibbled as his neck while playing with his nipples. He panted his neck arched to the side as he said,, "Bite me, claim me, please Bo?" he whined and Bo knew this wasn't part of the act. Instead she said, "I think it's time for seconds." and with a wicked smile she yanked him away from the wall by the remains of his shirt and kissed him again. She could sense from the bond he had created, that they were both tapped into the loop he had talked about. It was the hottest thing she had ever experienced. She hoped Kenzi could hurry so she could find Lauren and work off a ton of sexual tension and excitement. Otherwise this might get a little embarrassing.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kenzi walked in the guards shadow as he made his way towards the Morrigan's quarters, she then saw the guard start to turn back. Looking up she jumped flat footed into the air and wedged herself into the corner of the ceiling until the guard passed back the way they had both come. She knew that as soon as he got back to the security room, the lasers criss-crossing the hall would be re-activated until his next sweep.

Her solid black outfit blended into the corner, her gray eyes, flew around the entryway to the queen fae's rooms. She recognized the pressure plate hidden in front of the door to her quarters, the electric eyes in the door jam, were a nice touch.

Using only her legs the new fae pushed herself up so her hands were free and flung herself at the top of the jam, holding herself to the top of the door with her knees and one hand while using the other hand to pick the lock on the door When it was unlocked she looked in the top of the door, noting the opulence of the quarters, yep definitely the Morrigan's rooms.

Using the top of the jam she swung through the door and landed on the center medallion in the floor. She looked around getting her bearings, and then saw the door to the bathroom she made her way to the bathroom entrance. Avoiding the security measures until she got to the door was child's play really.

Another pressure plate at the entrance was easy enough to avoid, by taking a running start and diving through the doorway. Landing on the vanity, she whirled to face the large bathtub. She reached out and caught the shower rod and swinging flipped her legs up and over the rod.

She moved the fireplace aside and had the safe open in two minutes and seventeen seconds, not her personal best, but still better than any of her Russian cousins could do. She thought with a smirk as she opened the safe, and drew the crown out of the safe..

Honestly, it was a little disappointing, the crown was neither gold nor silver, but made of a dark metal. The gems were not cut for sparkle but were red rounded cabochons, smooth but irregular. She swung her legs back over and landed back on the vanity gracefully. Looking into the mirror, she placed the crown on her head over the ninja style mask she wore and then tilted the crown at a jaunty angle.

Kenzi shook her head smirking under the mask, before slipping the crown off of her head and into a little bag tied to her waist. Retracing her steps to the door of the queen fae's luxurious apartment.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Vex leaned against the hall table now. The remains of his shirt pushed down to his wrists, the twisted cloth effectively restraining his hands as well as any handcuffs could. Bo had drawn a little blood with her nipping and scratching with her nails.

She was lathing her tongue across the Mesmer's defined abs, while unbuckling his belt. He stiffened slightly and hissed "No." His voice strained from his guttural cries, was barely heard by the succubus and although she wasn't sure she thought she head him say, "The doc." Hidden from prying eyes she knew he was protesting because of Lauren and her pledge of monogamy to the human.

Truth be told Bo was feeling very good right now. She honestly hadn't realized how hungry for chi she was until she was allowed to feed so fully. The tightness she had felt between her brows was gone. She felt light and relaxed, and Vex had done this. Despite any protests he might make to the contrary later, because he cared.

She knew he _would_ deny it, but she had an idea, and she was going to make it look good for the Morrigan so hopefully Vex would have a little breathing room. Rising to her feet, Bo said, "Hush now pet, I think I want to play a bit longer with you."

Leaning forward to latch her lips on to the Mesmer's again, this time she gave him a little of his chi back, while stroking his neck and giving him a little something extra with her power. Vex groaned in relief as he bucked uncontrollably against her. Not even noticing as the succubus wrapped his own belt around his neck loosely.

Holding him in place with one hand the succubus reached down and grabbing his jacket wrapped it around his upper body to conceal the makeshift restraints as well as the damage she had done to the Mesmer. "Nobody else gets to see you this way but me," Bo said mock possessively as she buttoned the jacket closed over his arms.

"Come on Vexi, you're coming home with me." the brunette said as she took hold of the makeshift leash and led Vex away. She checked a wall clock as they made their way out of the main building and realized Kenzi had probably left the building awhile ago.

"Time flies when you're having fun," she commented a little breathlessly as they left the compound behind and made their way to Lauren's apartment.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kenzi listened at the door to the Morrigan's quarters. The guard wasn't due to make his rounds for another seventeen minutes. But fae were nothing if not full of surprises. Case in point, herself.

.

When she heard nothing she left the quarters the same way she had gotten in. Except at the first junction she made her way down a less secure side hall to a more utilitarian section of the compound. Avoiding a motion sensor and three security cameras along the way.

She took a moment as she neared the final set of the double doors just before her exit point. Letting the worry she felt for Bo and yes Vex enter her thoughts. She hoped they had made their escape by this time. So engrossed in these thoughts that she failed to notice the guard until they were practically on top of each other

.

A different one from before, bigger and more muscular, this one hadn't noticed her either, because he was entering the security code on the other side of the double doors. No time to run, no place to hide, looking up she saw the drop ceiling, and did what wolves do best. She acted on instinct.

With her new Shifter strength Kenzi jumped straight up and pushed the ceiling tile out of the way crawling into the space above. Swiftly dropping the tile back into place as she heard the buzz and click of the door unlocking below. She heard the guard push the door open as she turned in place and lifted the tile on the other side of the door.

The guard was walking through as Kenzi slipped her leg out and wedged it against the doorjamb and holding the top of the jamb with her other hand, she moved the tile back in place, as the door automatically swung shut behind the guard. Kenzi did a cat like twist in midair and landed gracefully on the other side of the double doors and watched as the guard headed down the hall without looking back.

Kenzi walked away hoping to look bad ass as she exited the dark fae compound. It lasted until after she parkoured over the compounds high brick wall. As the baby Shifter walked away pulling the mask down, she couldn't resist doing a little Kenzi victory dance.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-This chapter is dedicated to the fans of this series who have viewed, reviewed, faved, followed, re-reviewed and hopefully enjoyed along the way. Thanks you guys. ~A**

**A/N-This chapter also contains human sacrifice and mention of rape, not graphic but still part of the reason for the T- rating. Consider yourselves warned folks. ~A**

**Deva, Not Diva**

Dyson was beginning to wonder where Hale was. It was taking the Siren and awfully long time to pick up their lunch. Then he heard the buzzing of a cell phone. He knew it wasn't his, the vibration wasn't coming from his back pocket. Apparently Hale had forgotten his cell phone again. Sure enough the Shifter moved a couple of files on the desk and there was Hale's cell phone. It stopped ringing just as the wolf found it, Thinking it might be a call from one of their informants, he read the name on the screen and froze.

It was Kenzi. The voice message tone sounded and the icon popped up on the screen and Dyson didn't even think about what an invasion of privacy this was. To hear Kenzi's voice had suddenly become a visceral need. Quickly tapping the screen he listened to Kenzi's message.

"Hey Hale, I need you to come interpret your handwriting. I mean really, guy, you sing like a Siren but you write like a chicken, a spastic chicken at that. Anyway not at the clubhouse, it's too dangerous. So you need to meet me at the warehouse at 1670 Industrial Way. Can't miss it and I'll leave the door unlocked and the guard dogs on the chain. See you in a bit dude."

Dyson listened to the message twice more, just to satisfy the need. Then he wrote down the address and erased the message. It was petty perhaps but if Kenzi needed help he wanted it to come from him. Then he remembered Mikhail's warning and somewhat reluctantly wrote down a message for Hale saying Kenzi wanted them to meet at the warehouse.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Kenzi had finally given up trying to read Hale's chicken scratch from the map he had drawn. Instead after calling and leaving a message on his phone and making sure the Shadow Pack were settled for the time being, she began practicing some of the more offensive spells. The magic that Annie had been teaching her so far had been mostly defensive. Annie and Misha had both been impressed with how quickly she picked up on the magic though. So she had started learning the more advanced magic.

Truthfully Annie or Mikhail probably would have preferred to be here supervising while she practiced. Unfortunately Annie had left down for her days off to visit some old friends and Mikhail was out hunting. Since they weren't here, Kenzi had chosen to practice in the warehouse.

Kenzi was careful when she drew the energy for the plasma ball she was summoning to form in her palm. If she summoned too much or too swiftly it could take life energy from surrounding organisms. The Shadow Pack, anyone who happened to be casually walking by or herself might be endangered. The energy had to come from somewhere, she tried to draw as much as possible from the earth, but not so much as to drain the earth in the area.

She heard the side door open and so held the ball in her palm until she was sure her visitor was coming towards her before she released the energy in the direction of the stacked 50 gallon drums. The drums exploded in a rather amazing pyrotechnic display. A display that actually made the eyes of the bear in the corner and the tiger up on the catwalk, glow like embers

Drawing the residual energy back in Kenzi grounded it back into the earth. She drew a deep, cleansing breath before turning back to give her visitor a smile. The smile froze on her face when she saw Dyson standing at her makeshift work space.

Collecting herself and keeping the smile pasted on her face, Kenzi said, "Well this is a surprise, Detective Thornwood. I think this is the first time I've seen you willingly come anywhere near me in….months." She moved to ward the makeshift table where he stood. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she said in what she hoped was a calm, cool voice.

While her inner Kenzi was screaming_, 'How the hell did you find me and please, please, please, don't look at the map or anything on the table.'_

Dyson gave a slight wince at the months comment, as well as the use of his last name, but nodded at the truth of the statement. "I got your message and left a note for Hale. You said something about it being too dangerous to meet at your place. Are you still having trouble with the Morrigan."

"No but I have a feeling you may have trouble from Hale for listening to his phone messages." Kenzi said studying the Shifter shrewdly. "Why would you think Morrigan might be coming after me, again?"

"Cause she didn't succeed the first time." said Dyson ignoring the mention of his partner.

"Yeah well I don't think she knows that…said Kenzi as she turned back to practicing her magic, so the other wolf couldn't see the relieved expression on her face. "At least not yet."

"So I see you're learning magic. Guess that means that you did accept the King's offer." Dyson said as he watched her preparing to cast another plasma energy ball at the target. She released the ball and turned back to Dyson.

"Yeah I did. Why are you here Dyson?" she said studying him a little more intently.

"You said it was too dangerous to meet at the Shack. I thought you might be in trouble…" Dyson saw the eyes flash the silver color he had seen in his wolf dreams and knew he had stepped in it…again.

"So you thought you might have to come and rescue poor lil Kenzi from her own stupidity again?" the new Shifter hissed through her clenched teeth.

"No! I have learned over the years that you do as much rescuing as we rescue you." He said stepping toward her and taking her shoulders in his hands. "I just thought becoming fae, learning all you need to learn about being a Shifter, that you might appreciate a hand. That's all."

Dyson bit his tongue, as he thought about mentioning that her new fae father visiting and giving him the equivalent of the shovel speech and telling him he needed to atone. Dyson while he was over 1000 years old, sometimes thought he was a complete idiot when it came to women, especially Kenzi. He cringed remembering the Baba Yaga curse, the Norn, and his recent 'abandonment.' Babbling all about her father and "The Talk" even he knew would probably turn him into her latest target.

"If you must know, it's not like this," she said indicating the barrels on the other side of the warehouse, "is something that can be done at the Shack. We're renovating not demolishing there."

"I didn't know that Shifters could do fighting spells." the wolf said by way of changing the subject.

"Yeah well you wouldn't have, would you. I mean not exactly a good idea for the Ash and the Morrigan to enslave a people and then teach them the spells the could use to overthrow their masters, now is it."

They heard Hale's car drive up, Kenzi had taken to calling the vehicle a "Crash Test Classic" at some time and although Hale had argued over the merits of _his baby_, the name had stuck.

"Well since there isn't really any immediate need for my services. I think I will take my leave of you." he said with a courtly bow and a devilish smirk. He passed Hale on his way to the door and gave his partner a friendly smile and a nod of acknowledgement as he headed to his own vehicle.

He hadn't let on but he had seen the hand drawn map laid out on the piece of wood stretched across the fifty gallon drums. He had recognized the odd shape of one of the rooms drawn on the map as being part of the Ashe's compound, as well as a sticky note with today's date and 10:30 PM. He intended to be there in case anything went wrong and watch Kenzi's back. Even if she didn't want him to.

**Xxxxxxxxx**

"So what was Dyson doing here?" asked Hale as he came towards Kenzi.

"Apparently he heard the message I left you and misinterpreted something I said." she said as she chewed on her nail, "He thought I might need…back up." she shrugged.

"So he left a note on the desk saying you needed help reading my handwriting?" Hale said as he walked past her to the papers spread across the table top.

"Oh you mean the parts of the map that looked more like it had been written by a five year old on a sugar rush after a triple shot of espresso." she said indicating the map with a graceful gesture of her hand.

"I'll have you know I have excellent penmanship," said Hale as he did his best to look haughty.

"Let me guess it was someone your father hired to teach you _penmanship, _who told you that right?" She tilted her head to the side with a little smile and said, "and you're sure they taught you English right?"

"Well he did mention that he used to be a scribe for Pharaoh Seti I." Hale with a casual shrug.

"Hieroglyphs, yep that explains it." Kenzi said with a nod as she indicated a particular chamber on the map.

"Deva." Hale said simply.

"Yeah that's what I was afraid of." said Kenzi with a heavy sigh as she sat on a ratty old stool the pack had scrounged up for her.

She shook her head as she said, "Talk about things you should not mess with."

"What, what is it?" asked Hale perplexed at Kenzi's defeated expression.

"Deva's are the Eastern fae equivalent of angels. There are less than thirty of them. They will not be bound to anyone not even the Ashe of their own territory. So how do you think your Ashe keeps this one bound to guard the girdle?"

"Maybe he asked them to protect it from thieves?" said Hale uncomfortably.

"It was stolen Hale from the Shifters and innocents were killed when it was stolen. If he had said something like that the Deva would have killed the Ashe and anyone else involved in the theft. No…" pacing as she continued to speak, "Deva's aren't just light fae, they're white fae. They protect the innocent, the weak, doesn't matter if they are fae or human. They won't be controlled or contained by anyone."

"They can be summoned if you know their name, but there is only one way to contain them….to control them and it's very dark magic. You need a couple of virgins, one male, one female, preferably a couple in love. The male is used to create the containment circle, when you summon the Deva the spell is activated. It uses the males life force to create, the body implodes and the blood mist it creates coats the Deva and that contains him. The female is raped in front of him and sacrificed as well that seals the control. It also probably drives the Deva stark raving bonkers. The thing is if the Ashe is the one doing the controlling of the Deva he had to be the one to do the spell."

"Would the sacrificial couple be fae or human?" asked Hale.

"Does it matter?" said Kenzi giving her friend a gimlet stare.

Without thinking Hale responded, "Of course it matters." Then his face crumples as he realizes what he has said.

"Not to them, it doesn't." Kenzi said vehemently. She had a thoughtful expression though and said almost under her breath for the duration of this compulsion though, I would say they would have to be fae."

"No way, there is no way in hell you can get past that thing." he said, looking a little ill at the revelation about the fae couple, "It'll kill you Kenzi."

"Actually no it probably won't." she said thoughtfully, "everybody else is another matter though. I think you need to call Trick, while I call Dad and Nonni. We need to make sure that doesn't happen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Faithful, or Faethless**

By the time they had gotten to Lauren's apartment Bo was carrying Vex over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Mesmer was alternately singing rather softly, a nice 80's ballad actually, and snoring. The succubus rather enjoyed the singing, Vex had a very good singing voice.

Lauren was actually in the living room when she got home. Her eyes widened slightly as Bo came in carrying the Mesmer over her shoulder. When she flipped the snoring fae over and he landed on the couch, the doctor was a little flabbergasted. Bo proceeded to take the male faes boots off and covered him with the afghan. Before turning to her lover and indicated they should go to the kitchen.

"Is he drunk?" Lauren asked curiously as they entered the kitchen together.

"No, just a little…hung over, sort of." hedged the succubus.

"Isn't it about the same thing?" she said with a slight smile as she started a pot of coffee.

"Not when he's not drunk on alcohol or whatever drugs…or substances Mesmer's get drunk, high or whatever on…." floundered Bo, as she waved her hands expressively.

"Then what is he hung over from?" Asked the lady doctor as she took down her thermos to refill it before going in to work. The long pause before Bo answered had the doctor turning back around to look at her girlfriend suspiciously, "Bo?"

"He says he knows what's going on with us. I assume from the fae grapevine or maybe cause he is a Mesmer." Bo began.

The human doctor's eyebrows knit as she considered, "Telepathy, is possible in the stronger Mesmer's."

"Yeah, and if he's to be believed, he is one of the strongest. Sorta makes sense I doubt that Evony would have him around if he didn't live up to his self-made reputation." seeing her girlfriend responding with a nod Bo continued her explanation.

"He said he knew a way to give chi without having to have sex involved. Apparently Mesmer's can use their power to intensify the experience for a succubus, while experiencing the increase in uhm brain chemicals is good for Mesmer's, I'm not explaining it right, am I?" she said noticing the frown on Lauren's face.

"I'm not sure, but I think I get the general gist of it. Where were you last night?" Lauren asked again with some suspicion in her voice.

Bo totally missing the suspicion in the excitement of the good news said, "Went to see Trick and asked his advice about making up with Kenzi. Vex was there and he and Trick gave me some great advice and a suggestion. I went over to see Kenzi and we are besties again. Thank goodness." She paused for breath and because she didn't want to endanger Lauren by letting her in on too much of what Kenzi was doing.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "Went with Vex to the Morrigan's compound so he could do something or other. He told me about the whole kissing for chi or whatever, did that a little. Went to his place so he could change clothes after he fell down."

"Totally not my fault by the way, despite what he says, and then brought him here so he could sleep it off, not alone. Plus I think…I think he's like really, really lonely Lauren. Though he'll totally deny it of course." By the time she had finished that rather rambling explanation, the succubus really was a little out of breath and had finally begun to notice her girlfriends angry expression.

Lauren unfortunately had not really heard the last part of what Bo had said, but had mainly focused on the part where Bo and Vex had kissed and how the kissing between the succubus and Mesmer was more intense and satisfying. Supposedly more so than between a human and a succubus she assumed. After baring her soul to all of Bo's friends basically she was still getting shoved to the side due to her less than fae status.

After burning her hand with coffee and cursing under her breath, she said, "I have to get to work, have an Isada coming in having complications with their pregnancy." Lauren said as she closed her thermos firmly and put it in her tote. Without a kiss goodbye she said, "Call you later." and was out the door.

That was about when Bo figured out she might be in trouble.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Ok so first I try to talk the Deva down, if that's even possible. I mean I am the charming Kenzimeister. Master of charms and wiles but after what has happened to this poor devil uhm Deva… " Kenzi said in a more serious tone as she considered the implications of all that had happened to the fae in question, "How do you recover from something like that? Can he or she recover from something like that?"

"They can. When a group of them are together it has a healing effect on them or anyone else who happens to be in the vicinity from what I remember, Even if the healing is a more mental or emotional one." said Trick, his gaze distant with the memory.

"Ok but are you guys sure you can get the Deva's to help without anyone getting killed. I mean you said there were less than thirty of them. Wouldn't that make it kind of a close knit group, a family, right. If someone did something like that to one of you guys…" the young wolf shook her head, "I may not be able to change yet, but for what she did to you, dad. I definitely would have booby-trapped Evony's showerhead if I'd had the time."

All three of the elder fae gave Kenzi a blank look. She shook her head again and said, "Never mind, generation gap. So do you think you can convince the Deva's to come if I can make sure there are no more traps to catch more Deva?"

"Yes, I've already discussed it with several of them and when you give the word, three of their best healers will be there to take the other Deva in hand and to a safe place for healing. They have sworn not to avenge themselves on the innocents in the compound," said Ennoi gently to her grand daughter.

"I wouldn't be too surprised though if the Ashe doesn't find himself under seige at some later time," said Misha with a bloodthirsty grin, "and richly deserved too."

Trick nodded in agreement as he pulled a small scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Kenzi. "This should bring down the containment spell surrounding the Deva and disable any other Deva oriented spells around the compound and chamber. You must time it precisely though, so be careful."

Sliding the scroll into one of the many pockets on her cat suit, Kenzi nodded in agreement. Checking to make sure she had everything else she needed before she left the warehouse. Kenzi smiled at the very concerned expressions on the elder fae's faces. "Don't worry I think we've planned for everything, and freeing the Deva should give us a few extra positive karma points right?" she said with forced cheerfulness and a mega-watt smile.

As they stepped out of the warehouse she said, "I do wish I had something to travel in other than the Funky Clunker," she said indicating her and Bo's set of wheels. "This is probably going to get noticed by the Ashe's security if it sits for very long on the street."

"Your grandmother and I actually had intended to give this to you later," said Misha as he came out of the shadows of a lean to type shed by the warehouse. He was followed by a black mare with steel gray mane and tail.

Kenzi stared at the beautiful horse in awe and not a little consternation, "Daddy, she's beautiful." she said as she moved forward slowly so as not to startled the beautiful creature, "But I can't ride," she reached to touch the very soft nose of the mare as it leaned its head toward the approaching young fae, "And even if I could, in this day and age a horse would be a kind of conspicuous form of transportation."

Misha chuckled as he said, "Show my child what you can do old friend." The horse shook it's head up and down several times, snorting mist into the air, it's eyes began to glow an electric blue. The steam began to circle around the horse until a layer of mist surrounded the creature. The horse whickered only the sound was more guttural and mechanical sounding and then when a breeze began to blow the mist away from the creatures form it had changed into a motorcycle. Chrome gleamed wickedly against the black chassis of the motorbike.

"Beautiful," said Kenzi staring at the bike but she shook her head as she stared at her adoptive father and said, "Can't drive one of those either dad."

The older fae chuckled and just said, "Name it child, name your new friend."

"Chrome," she said without thinking. The bike seemed to drive itself over to lean against her slightly as though it were still a horse seeking attention.

"Aye," said her father as he chuckled at her bemused expression, "Chrome can drive herself. She had her own mind, but I am quite sure she will take excellent care of you."

"Seems appropriate that the future ruler of the Shifters, should have a Shifter steed." said Trick as he gazed at the creature in wonder as it shifted back to a horse. Only to be gifted with an apple from Kenzi's adopted grandmother.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Lauren was sitting in the clinic office, trying not to think about what Bo had told her before she had left her apartment. She hadn't been lying about the pregnant Isada, but then there were always complications with Isada.

Isada were a unisex race, they did not have to have sex to reproduce but they did have to have help to give birth, Parent and child were both doing well right now, and were resting comfortably.

Unfortunately the human doctor couldn't say the same. She couldn't relax and she was still wondering what was going on with Bo and Vex.

Bo had said there was no actual sex involved, just a kiss or drawing of chi. Lauren of course, had done extensive studies in succubi before Bo had ever been discovered. However, there was limited information available to her on the relationship between Mesmer's and Succubi. Simply because most Mesmer's, well all she knew about anyway, were dark fae, and dark fae were inherently secretive about themselves.

Vex was a dark fae, honesty wasn't supposed to be a strong suit for them, except of course when it caused a bit of mayhem or chaos. So he probably would tell the truth especially if it wasn't something she really wanted to hear. Then she wondered how the pair had gotten together in the first place.

On the positive side, Bo had looked healthier than she had in several weeks. Her cheeks had a little color to them and her skin had looked less sallow. If it was just the drawing of chi, and no sex involved, well she could deal with that. The problem was…WHUMP…Lauren stared up at the ceiling in dazed curiosity. Alarms, shouting and screaming could be heard coming from all over the compound.

The Isada infant and parent were both crying out in the next room. Lauren untangled her legs from her rolling desk chair and tried to roll over without getting cut by the glass on the floor. Finally untangled she levered herself up using her desk for support. She managed to get through the door of her office and rushed to check on her patients. The infant was fine, it's incubator made of sturdier stuff.

The Isada, still weakened from the delivery, however was on the floor trapped under the gurney and blankets. It took a few minutes for Lauren to untangle the Isada and get them back into the bed all the while reassuring the concerned parent that the baby was fine. Once it was back in the gurney, Lauren reunited infant and parent and secured them to the gurney in case they had to be moved in a hurry.

After calling more of her staff in from their residences for the emergency situation. She then ran out into the hall trying to determine what had happened and where she might be needed. She ran to the right since that seemed to be where most of the cries of alarm were coming from. She saw some of the Ashe's retinue coming toward her two males helping an obviously injured female. She directed them toward her clinic when it was obvious the woman wasn't going to die without immediate attention. She came upon a pair of guards next, using one of their ties she made a tourniquet for a leg wound.

The doctor continued down the hall and turned a corner in time to see Kenzi running toward her, looking over her shoulder. Lauren stared in shock as Kenzi dove out of a window in front of her, just before Dyson came running around the corner behind the younger fae. Lauren was still in shock when Dyson partially changed and then went out the window after her.

She was still standing there when less than a minute later several guards and the Ashe came around the far corner at a full run. The Ashe seemed to be bleeding from a head wound and the guards all looked a little the worse for wear as well.

Two of the guards went to the window, one spoke rapidly into his radio, while another climbed out of the window a great deal more carefully than the two Shifters who had come before him. Meanwhile two of the other guards took Lauren's arms, a great deal more roughly than wasn't absolutely necessary, and half dragged her to the Ashe.

"Doctor," said the Ashe, "I would like you to tell me what you saw. I suggest you give me the information I require." The look he gave her was the coldest, most unfeeling thing she had ever seen.

"All I saw was Kenzi jump out of the window." Lauren said weakly without thinking and could have bitten her tongue. Especially when the look the fae leader gave her positively feral.


End file.
